Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to a string support for a stringed musical instrument that can be configured to function as a bridge or a nut, and in particular to a string support that facilitates setting up the playability of a stringed musical instrument by providing adjustments for string height, string spacing, intonation (length), or a combination thereof.
A bridge is a device that interfaces between strings and a body of a stringed musical instrument, typically towards a lower bout of the body. More particularly, the bridge supports and spaces the strings from the body of the musical instrument. The bridge also contributes to setting the height of the strings above a fretboard of a neck (which extends from the body), thus contributing to the action of the instrument. Moreover, the bridge serves as an endpoint upon which the strings either terminate or cross over to transmit the vibration of those strings to the body.
A nut is typically a flat member extending across the width of the neck of the stringed musical instrument, often adjacent to a headstock, scroll or other feature that supports tuners. The nut supports and spaces the strings from the neck of the musical instrument, thus also contributing to the action of the instrument. In this regard, the nut and bridge together define the endpoints of each string of the stringed musical instrument.